


Battle In The Seas

by PickleGarden



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: A virus that the Nasty Hyenas unknowingly released that's making humans sick has Robotnik retreat to his underwater base. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters believe Robotnik had died. Later find out Robotnik has an underwater fortress and is now enslaving marine life.





	Battle In The Seas

What a Sonic Sat Am episode about an underwater battle would've been. This fanfic is an expression of my anger towards the corona virus.

Deep within the Great Forest. The notorious cannibal biker gang called The Nasty Hyenas were mixing a pot full of soup. "Did we find another king to eat?" asked one of them. "Nope, we're just getting started!" answered another. The female of the group holds a snake in her hands. "One more ingredient for our soup!" "Perfect! Excellent! Put it in!" said their leader. "We already have bats and pangolins in here." said one hyena. When the snake got put into the soup, the whole pot exploded. A cloud of smoke appeared in the air. "There goes our dinner!" said the leader angerly. "The cloud is moving. Wonder where it's going?" asked another member. "Maybe we don't want to find out." "Yeah, let it be someone else's problem!" the Nasty Hyenas laugh as they drove away on their motorcycles.

In Knothole Village, Sonic sees some smoke in the air. "Way past uncool! Yo, Sal! Check out that smoking cloud!" said Sonic. Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, and Tails all gather to witness the cloud. "Oh mah stars! What in the ho ha is that?" asked Bunnie. "That cloud looked like it was from an explosion." said Rotor. "Secrebleu! Thees ees tereeblee!" Antoine states. "You say that about everything, Ant!" Sonic said sarcastically. "I'll say!" Tails agreeing with Sonic. "Antoine is right to be scared, we must find out what it is." said Sally. "Or if it's of any threat to us!"

Getting out her Nicole computer, "Nicole, indentify that smoke cloud." Sally tells her computer. "Indentifing Sally." Nicole answers. Coming up with an answer, Nicole gives an analysis, "The smoke cloud is a virus called the 91-Divoc. It is of no threat to furries. It is however, a threat to humans. The cloud of virus is headed towards Robotopolis as we speak." Sonic sees the cloud move toward Robotropolis, "That cloud is on it's way to bogus city! We ought to make that cloud an honorary Freedom Fighter." Sonic implies.

"If the 91-Divoc is a threat to humans, then that means Robotnik is done for." said Sally. "This known virus is caused by putting bats, snakes, and pangolins in food and not cooking it properly. And there is no known care for the 91-Divoc." Nicole concludes.

The 91-Divoc cloud virus creates an explosion that the Freedom Fighters can see from Knothole. Which has them all believe that Robotnik has died.

"Is...he really dead? Is he, Aunt Sally?" asked Tails. "It looks like it, Tails!" said Sally.

"Well, I say we take back our planet!" suggests Rotor. "Yes we can, but before we do, we really need to see if Robotnik is completely gone." said Sally. "Gotcha Sal! Since we won't have to worry about getting infected, let's all juice!" Sonic says getting ready to run with Sally, Bunnie, Tails, and Rotor on his back.

Now in Robotropolis, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Tails wait for Sonic who was searching for any evidence that Robotnik is alive. Tails looks worried. "What's wrong, sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"What if Robotnik is still alive and is hiding away somewhere?" asked Tails.

"It is a possiblity. Let's wait to see what Sonic has to say." said Sally. "We'll have to wait longer because of that chili dog machine. Chances are he'll stop there first"! says Rotor.

Sonic comes running out of Robotropolis with a chili dog in his hand. "Okay Sonic. Progress report!" said Rotor. "Did you see any sign of Robotnik?" asked Bunnie.

Eating the chili dog first, Sonic said, "Think that cloud made this place a mondo ghost town!"

"You didn't find anything?" asked Tails.

"Nope, nothing. The only thing that's last are the the animals he's roboticized!" said Sonic. "So everything is gone?" asked Rotor. "Gone, nada zero zilch dudes! No Robuttnik, no Snotley, no SWATButts.!" Sonic said.

"We'll have to start working on the De-Roboticizer again." said Sally. "Yeah, but before we do that! Maybe we can party!" said Sonic.

"That is a good idea!" said Rotor.

"I guess I can be up for that." said Sally. "Then after we work on getting our friends and families deroboticized!"

"It's a plan!" said Rotor.

"Ya know. Mah family used to own a house on the Emerald Ocean. Why not we go swimmin' sugahs?" asks Bunnie.

"Is the house still there do you know?" asked Sally.

"Yes it is. Last I looked." said Bunnie.

"Come on, let's all juice and jam at Bunnie's old pad!" Sonic said. Tails looks worried once again as Sonic was about to take off. "Still think Robuttnik's alive, lil bro?"

"He probably is." said Tails. "Well we scoped out the place. Looks like he's done for good." Sally said.

"Hope so." Tails agrees to go swimming with the Freedom Fighters. Stopping at Knothole first, they all Antoine the good news. Then all of them head over to Bunnie's ocean front house.

Wading in the ocean water, Antoine is hesitant to jump in. "Come on, Ant! Jump already!" Sonic demands. "Non, non. Maybe I should not!" Antoine said.

"Are you worried about monsters in the water?" asked Rotor.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no! Maybe no yes...oh I don't know!" Antoine stammered.

"You wearing an inner tube. You'll be able to float just fine!" said Sally.

"But I canting sweem! Why do you all poosh me to do thees!" Antoine asked fearfully.

"What if we cheer for you to jump?" asked Bunnie.

"Would you jump then?" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Okay. You all talk me eento eet!" Antoine gives up.

"ANTOINE! ANTOINE! ANTOINE! ANTOINE!"

"I jumped in, if I can so can you!" Tails tells him.

Jumping into the water holding his inner tube, Antoine lands on the water.

"YYYYAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"Way past impressive, Ant! Maybe we're worth something after all!" teases Sonic. Antoine isn't scared anymore as his inner tube enables him to float.

"Thees ees really fun! Why was I so scared! NO! I am nevah afraid!" Antoine boasts. "Antoine not afraid! That'll be the day!" Sonic said. "Stay close to us, Antoine, you're doing great." said Sally. "I'm doing goot no!" asked Antoine. "You're doin' good yes!" Bunnie tells the cowardly fox.

Tails was in the water enjoying himself. "You know. Maybe Robotnik really is gone. He would've struck by now."

"Good analogy Tails!" Rotor said.

A parascope comes behind them then submerges into the water.

Floating in his inner tube, Antoine feels something on his foot weighing him down. "Sacrebleu!"

"What's the matter, Antoine?"! asks Sally.

"Sometheeng is pushing me under! I told you this wasn't a goot idea!" screams Antoine. Then Antoine felt his foot geting released. A robotic shark leaps over the Freedom Fighters. The shark uses a red scanner, "REPORTING BACK TO ROBOTNIK! PRIORITY ONE!"

Sally was astounded, "Oh my gosh! That shark looked roboticized!" "You're right on the money, Sal. I can smell roboticized from a mile away!" Sonic tells Sally.

Tails shouts, "I knew Robotnik wasn't dead! He's still around somewhere! I knew it! I knew it!" "You were right to be worried, Tails." said Rotor. Antoine rushes out of the water, "Robotneek alive! Au Reviour! Letting me know how it goes!" Sonic and Rotor drag Antoine back into the water.

"You got good instincts Tails!" Bunnie said. "We taught you well, didn't we Tails?" asked Sonic. "Maybe Robotnik made himself immune to the virus and is hiding away underground." Sally theorizes.

"It could be. Maybe Robotnik is...underwater." Rotor said. "If that's true. Things are going to get mondo ugly!" Sonic said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Deep in the Emerald Ocean. There stood a fortress. Much like the one Robotnik has in Robotropolis. Tails had a right to be suspicious. Robotnik was very much alive. Robotnik was sitting on his chair laughing evilly. The roboticized shark reported to Robotnik, "Spotted Freedom Fighters, sir!" "Excellent. I am so glad we escaped this virus. Now we're or rather I am quarantining down here in the ocean!" Walking around, admiring his underwater fortress. Robotnik says as Snively joins him. "When I roboticized that shark I realized that the ocean creatures have no free will." "Much like the Freedom Fighters on the surface, sir." Snively added. "Exactly Snively. Therefore, these ocean animals can't revolt against us. They have no power of speech!" said Robotnik.

Snively looks out the window and gets creeped out that an eel slithered away in the winder. "S-s-s-s-s-siiiirr. Please say we're not going to stay down here in the ocean forever." "Of course we must! That 91-divoc virus kills off humans. So we will stay quarantined down here for as long as the virus is around." said Robotnik.

"Who's going to go on the surface now?" asked Snively. "Why the SWATBots and our army of robots of course! They'll do our bidding on the surface. Too bad I had to leave behind the roboticized animals. They can get after any Freedom Fighters on the surface from now on." explains Robotnik. "You know sir. You can always send me on the surface and I can try to capture some Freedom Fighters. Perhaps maybe the hedgehog!" Snively suggests.

Robotnik turned around on Snively and screamed, "NO! NEVER! WE CAN NEVER GO BACK ON THE SURFACE AGAIN!" "But, why?" asked Snively. Robotnik says, "I've heard that this virus can last for over 6 months to five years! It's a lung disease you know. Since you and I have breathed the pollution back in Robotropolis our lungs are both filled with it. And you Snively you've have had pnuemonia and bronchitis twice in your life! If you go to the surface and try to capture the hedgehog, you can get the virus. Then if you come back to the ocean fortress you get sick. Then I'LL GET IT! And it'll be all your fault! Is that what you want, Snively? You want to KILL ME!?" Robotnik slowly closes in on Snively's face.

"No-no-no-no- sir." Snively said. "Glad you see it my way!" Robotnik said. A huge sea turtle swims by the window. Snively shrieks. "What is your problem?" demanded Robotnik.

"The ocean scares me sir! All these fish, whales, and crocs!" Snively shivered fearfully. "Well get used to it! I swear you really need to man up!" Robotnik tells his nephew.

A SWATBot enters with a a pufferfish under a blanket. "We captured an ocean creature sir." A dolphin swims by the window and Snively gets terrified. "Get over here, Snively!" Robotnik demands.

The SWATBot uncovers the blanket and reveals the pufferfish. Snively was about to vomit. "There you go again! We're going to roboticize it! You have no reason to be scared once it's under our control!" Robotnik tells him.

The pufferfish shoots one of his thorns and it lands on Snively's side without him knowing. Robotnik orders his SWATBots, "Take the pufferfish to the roboticizer!"

Back in Knothole. Sonic and Sally tell everyone that Robotnik could still be at large. "Just when we thought Robotnik was gone for good. We were swimming in the ocean at Bunnie's ocean front house..." said Sally. "Then we saw a huge shark that looked to be roboticized." said Sonic. "And that's when we knew that Robotnik had not been effected by the 91-divoc virus." said Rotor. The animals were resided in Knothole were astonished. "Perhaps he now resides in the water and got away before the virus struck." said Bunnie.

"That's what we intend to find out. We will go into the oceans and find Robotnik and literality blow him out of the water!" Sonic said as the animals cheered. "That is if he is in the waters. We intend to find out. If so, who knows what Robotnik could do to the sealife!" said Sally with concern. "I'm having a question. I do notting have to go eento the waters, do !?" asked Antoine. "No, just leave it to Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie, and me." assures Sally. "Can I come too?" asked Tails. "Tell you what, you and Antoine can watch us in the ocean though the computers." said Sally.

"Awww. I'm ten years old. Not ten months old." Tails moaned.

"We know, the water is too dangerous, so you better let us do the job, lil' bro." said Sonic.

"Okay. Just as long as I can be a part of it in some way." said Tails.

Antoine walks up to Tails, "Looks like eets just you and me again, bon ami!" "Oh brother!" Tails rolls his eyes.

Rotor leads Bunnie, Sonic, and Sally to his workshop. "I have been working on some things that can help us in the ocean."

"That's wonderful sugah! We knew you would come through." says Bunnie.

Looking inside his workshop, Rotor shows them a hovercraft that used to be Robotnik's turned into a submarine. "Introducing the mini-sub! Sits up to four!" he announces.

"Wow! Past cool, Rote!" said Sonic. "Does it shoot any weapons?" asks Sally.

"Yes it does. Where the lasers used to shoot." said Rotor. "Now it shoots torpedos!" "That'll stick it to Robotnik!" Sonic said.

"Did you invent anything else?" asked Bunnie.

"We'll use these things that look like water guns." said Rotor.

Sally uses Nicole to anaylize the water guns. "Nicole. What kind of power do these water guns have?"

Nicole scans the water guns and says, "These water guns can de-roboticize any sealife that may have been turned into robots."

"You're a genius, sugah! A de-roboticizer that can bring sea animals back to normal!" Bunnie boasts.

"If only the de-roboticizer we worked on was like that." implies Sally.

"Come on, guys! Let's juice on down the ocean floor!" Sonic said. Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie entered the mini-sub. Sonic carries it and uses his speed to run back to the Emerald Ocean. "You're going up! Robuttnik! Up the river!" Sonic said.

Antoine and Tails go into the huts where the computers were. "At least we'll get to be their backup." said Tails. "Think you mean up back!" said Antoine. "No, it's back up!" said Tails. "You thinkeeng I was born yesterday, Tails! It's up back!" Antoine spits back.

[Authors Note: Remember those water guns from the Archie Comic based on Sonic Blast? Those are the same ones I'm using for the fanfic.]

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the underwater base. A SWATBot enters with a whale. "Whale captured, sir!"

"Excellent! Put it in the roboticizer!" orders Robotnik.

Snively was none too thrilled about having to be stuck in a fortress on the ocean floor. "Wish we can can go back to the real Robotropolis, sir!" said Snively.

"No! NEVER! WE BOTH CAN GET SICK AND DIE! Maybe not me, but yes you! THEN THE HEDGEHOG AND HIS FOOLS WILL GET THEIR PLANET BACK!" Robotnik shouted. Snively was still looking grim watching all the ocean life float by the window.

Robotnik continues. "Oh come on! Don't you find this marvelous, Snively? It's like my own underwater paradise!" said Robotnik as he watches the whale get roboticized. Robotnik sends the whale back out into the ocean. Robotnik tells Snively, "All these marine animals were roboticizing aren't even effected by the water at all!"

"I can see that sir!" said Snively who was beginning to feel a little dizzy. Snively falls onto the floor.

"Get up and give me a status report on our Water Fortress!" yelled Robotnik. Struggling to get up, Snively reads a paper printed from their computers and begins to wheeze, "Status report is..." Before Snively read the report he sneezes, coughs, and vomits.

"DAMMIT SNIVELY! WHAT THE HELL!" Robotnik shouted. Then both of them see a thorn from the pufferfish stuck to Snively's side they captured earlier. "I'm allergic to pufferfish, sir! It stabbed me with a thorn." Snively said in a sickly voice.

"LIAR! You snuck back on the surface without my knowing, that's not a pufferfish thorn! That's a cactus thorn! I know those from anywhere!" Robotnik roared not wanting to believe his nephew. "But...sir...I was here the whole...(cough)...time!" Snively pleaded. "And now you got the 91-divoc and you're going to give it to me!" Robotnik shouted again. Feeling concerned for himself that he will get the virus. Thus having no regards to anyone else.

"It's true, sir! See for yourself!" Snively coughs, gags, sneezes, then wheezes and crawls on the floor until he can't go on. "SWATBots!" shouted Robotnik. The SWATBots checked on Snively, "This was the problem sir. It was a pufferfish thorn."

"FINE! Snively is disposable to me anyway! Take him to the sick bay and fill him full of anti allergy meds!" Robotnik shouted then hands the SWATBots a pair of wine colored pajamas. "Put these on him! Now is my chance to make him wear those pajamas he hates! heh heh heh!"

The SWATBots take Snively into the sick bay. "AAAHHH! Who needs Snively! I can do this alone! He's always annoying me with his incessant nagging!"

Robotnik goes back to his chair. "Ooooooh! Just think! If I can conquer the oceans and the land...I CAN RULE THE WORLD FROM DOWN HERE! FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!" Robotnik goes into an evil laughing fit. In the sick bay, Snively no longer in his green uniform lays on the bed and gets doses of anti allergy meds injected into him. Instead of making him feel better. Snively falls into a coma.

In Knothole, Antoine and Tails talk through microphones to Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie who are now exploring the oceans in the mini sub.

"Do you read us, Sonic?" asked Tails.

Sonic said jokingly in a trucker voice, "Breaker Breaker!"

Sally laughs, "What about you, Antoine? Do you copy?"

"Oui Oui! My Princess! You copy!" Antoine responds.

"Copied, Antoine." responded Sally.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Exploring the Emerald Ocean in the mini-sub. Sonic and his friends haven't found anything so far.

"Nothing on this end." said Rotor. "We'll just have to keep looking until we find something!" said Bunnie.

"We won't give up until we do!" vows Sally. "That's right. Because we're Freedom Fighters!" said Sonic.

Over the radio, Tails sees something, "I found something aunt Sally!"

"Can you locate it, Tails?" asks Sally.

"It's 80 degrees latitude, and 60 degrees longitude!" implies Tails.

Antoine was quivering over the radio. "Be careful out there, my Princess!"

Sonic tells Sally, "Use Nicole to locate that thing Tails found." Going to her computer Sally said, "Nicole, indentify!"

"Indentifying Sally." Nicole beeps. "What was found was a pufferfish that appeared to be roboticized!"

"Pufferfish that's under Buttnik's control? That isn't cool!" said Sonic.

The Pufferfish was charging at the mini-sub. "Get those water guns ready, sugahs!" Bunnie tells them.

Sally hands Sonic the water gun, "You do the honors, Sonic."

Sonic gets the water gun and shoots it at the pufferfish by shooting it through a hole in the mini sub that lasers once shot. The water gun shoots out an ice-like liquid that can work underwater. In no time at all, the pufferfish was back to normal.

"All right! One less thing to worry about!" said Sonic high fiving Sally.

At Robotnik's underwater fortress he was watching the waters from a sonar radar. Sending his SWATBots to capture and roboticize any aquantic animal they can find.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will soon control every living thing on this planet! All this excitement is too much for me to contain! Sometimes even I impress myself!" chuckled Robotnik. A SWATBot comes to Robotnik with a report.

"Sir we regret to inform you that there's a mini sub on it's way!" said the SWATBot.

"Get it's position!" roars Robotnik.

The SWATBot turns on the radar and sees the mini sub with Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie inside. "Who is it in the sub?" screams Robotnik. "It's the hedgehog!" another SWATBot informs.

Robotnik going into an insane rage, "NO! NO! NNNOOOO! Send all the sea animals we've roboticized after that mini sub! I want that hedgehog!"

Back in the mini sub, Sonic and Rotor try to find some more sea animals they might have been robiticized. Then Antoine over the radio warns them. "There eesing a dopleen behind you!" Tails sees something, "And whales too!"

Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie arm themselves with the water guns. "Looks like we're surrounded, sugahs!" Bunnie says. "We won't we for long!" adds. "As always we refuse to lose!" Sally said. "Get ready to use those water guns, guys!" Rotor said.

Then what looked to be an army of roboticized sea life was approaching them faster and faster. Everything from fish, dolphins, whales, alligators, crocodiles, sharks, snakes, and eels all gather around to try to take apart the mini sub. "PRIORITY ONE! HEDGEHOG! PRIORITY ONE! SURRENDER BY ORDER OF ROBOTNIK! OR FACE THE CONSQUENCES!" the now roboticized sea animals say.

Sonic and Sally did their handshake, "Let's do it to it!" Rotor and Bunnie shoot the water guns through the hole as did Sonic and Sally. One by one, the sea animals get de-roboticized thanks to the help of the water guns. Robotnik watches everything unfold on his radar. "What? How? All the sea animals I've turned into robots are being de-roboticized! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

Some SWATBots tell their master, "Sir, it appears to be the Freedom Fighters have some device. A water gun to be exact."

Robotnik yells very loudly, "MY PLANS! MY PLANS! Always go awry!"

After de-roboticizing all the sea life, Sonic and Sally kiss. Rotor and Bunnie cheer. "All right! All right! We did it!" "Past cool, Sal!" Sonic and Sally then flirt. "You were amazing, Sonic!" "Which part? The kissing or the shooting?" "Guess." "The kissing, right?" "Well, maybe both!" "I can live with that!" "No way we're going to let Robotnik destroy the oceans!" said Sally. On the radio, Antoine tells them, "A Building is up ahead!"

Indeed there was a building. "It is a building. That's probably where Robotnik is you guys!" Tails said through the radio.

All were observing the building that was Robotnik's Underwater Fortress. "Oh mah stars. What in the hoo-ha is that?" wondered Bunnie. "Only Robotnik would create something that horrible, Bunnie." Sally told her.

"That must be where Buttnik is!" said Sonic. "Thanks for telling us, Antoine and Tails. You've been a great help! We'll take it from here!" Rotor said over the radio. Inside the underwater fortress the SWATBots tell Robotnik, "The Mini-Sub is approaching, sir."

"I say invite them to come in! They'll be in for the biggest shock in their entire lives!" Robotnik giggles as he orders his SWATBots. "This time, hedgehog! COME ON IN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Robotnik then delivers a sadistic grin as he rubbing his hands in excitement.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Antoine and Tails back in Knothole see an enterance. "Sonic, Aunt Sally! Try to go inside the left. There's an opening." Tails suggested. "I read you, kiddo!" said Sonic.

"Okay, you and Antoine can take the rest of the day off. Leave this to us." Sally said. The mini-sub had entered Robotnik's Underwater Fortress. Once inside, Sonic, Rotor, Sally, and Bunnie exit the mini sub and were caught by SWATBots.

"Halt, intruders!" The SWATBots demands. Sally takes her Nicole, "Nicole, block the security cameras and then make the SWATBots lose their power!" Nicole emits a laser to shoot at the SWATBots as they ended up in a frozen state. The security cameras were disabled. "Past cool, Sal! What now?" asked Sonic. "Think we disguise ourselves as SWATBots! Was that the plan?" asked Rotor. "We might as well be. Come on!" said Sally.

Bunnie takes one of the now frozen SWATBots, "This takes me back!" Referring to that time when Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie were trying to stop the Cloud Burster while Sonic had that terrible nightmare about not being able to rescue Sally. "This time we'll succeed!" said Sally. Now all in disguise as SWATBots, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie try to find the main room in Robotnik's Underwater Fortress. From far away, they hear Robotnik ranting about the disabled security cameras.

"What happened to the cameras? Find out now!" Robotnik shouted dispatching his SWATBots. In the Sick Bay Snively was slowly waking up and falling back asleep.

The SWATBots were running by the Freedom Fighters. "They're distracted. Whispering Bunnie says, "Robotnik's Main Room must be up ahead!"

Sneaking into Robotnik's Main Room. A SWATBot enters, "Sir. We were not able to find out what happened to your cameras!" "Well try again!" screamed Robotnik. Now in the main room dressed as SWATBots.

"What about you four? What happened to my cameras! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" roared Robotnik ragefully.

Robotnik calls back his SWATBots, "Report to the Main Room SWATBots! Now!"

All the SWATBots entered Robotnik's Main Room while Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie lay in wait.

"So! Come on! I want an answer! What had occured with my cameras! I knew we should've used Spy Orbs!" Robotnik yells at all his SWATBots.

Still not getting a response from his SWATBots, "WELL? COME ON! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY! I HAVE MORE MARINE LIFE TO ROBOTICIZE!"

"Okay, now." whispers Rotor.

"Your days of being underwater long gone, Robuttnik!" Sonic shouted.

Robotnik trembled as he looks at the four SWATBots. "I know that voice anywhere! Hedgehog!"

Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Sonic all got out of their SWATBot armor. "That's right, we're here to put an end to your underwater debachery!" Sally tells Robotnik.

"So it was you, wasn't it!" yells Robotnik.

"Indeed! We de-robotcized all the marine life you tried to enslave! Thanks to these water guns." said Rotor. "That's right! Now you're going back to the surface!" Bunnie joins in.

The Lynyrd Skynyrd song Free Bird begins to play.

Robotnik trembled in fear, "But...but...I can't go back up there. The 91-divoc virus can kill me!" "All the more reason why we're going to banish you from the ocean!" said Sonic. "Then we're arresting you where you will stand trial for all your crimes!" Sally says. "Don't worry, we'll keep you covered with a mask and gloves!" Rotor said. "You're beaten, sugah!" Bunnie said. "You won't take me back there, you miserable rodents! Not without a fight!"

Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie soon find themselves surrounded by SWATBots. "Take them all to the Roboticizer! That way they can help me enslave these aquantic animals!" "We don't think so, pal!" said Sonic.

The SWATBots commence an attack on the Freedom Fighters. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie soon find themselves fighting off the SWATBots left and right.

Rotor used the water guns to shoot the SWATBots and fought some off. Sally punched, kicked, that broke up the SWATBots into pieces. Bunnie was using martial arts, while Sonic used his speed. Waking up from the Sick Bay room. Snively was woken by the noise. "What is that noise?" The SWATBots try to fight back but fail no matter how many times Robotnik ordered them to subdue the Freedom Fighters.

Sally threw a SWATBot into the wall. Bunnie kicked one at a window. Some SWATBots got a cannon and were going to shoot Sonic with it. Snively ran into the main room and found himself in a middle of the battle. "What's going on here! What are you miserable Freedom Fighters doing to Robotnik this time?"

The cannon shoots a cannonball. Sonic was able to dodge and dismantle more SWATBots. The cannonball hits Snively square on his chest as he collapses into a corner. "OH NO! *SHRIEK!*

Rotor shoots some more SWATBots and blowing on them making them break. Sally flips some over his shoulder. Sonic runs into some with his speed. Bunnie gets a pole, hits 10 SWATBots with it causing them all to break apart.

Still fighting off SWATBots one by one. Robotnik sees the ceiling that had a chandellier has a crack "NO! NO! NO! FIX THAT CRACK! QUICK! NOW!"

The SWATBot fight was soon over. There were no more SWATBots left in the Underwater Fortress. Robotnik screamed and swore revenge as the chandellier from the ceiling falls on Robotnik's head. Sonic walks up to the defeated Robotnik, "Yo, Robuttnik! Looks like you're the chicken of the sea!" Sally laughs as he kisses Sonic.

"WE WIN AGAIN! FREEDOM FIGHTERS WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!" Sonic cheers. Rotor, Sally, and Bunnie stood proud over saving the oceans from Robotnik's clutches. "We gotta get out of here. Looks like the fortress is going to implode!" warns Sally. Sonic uses his speed, taking Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor back to the mini-sub and back to the surface. "We're up...over...and gone! OUTTA HERE!" said Sonic.

Snively wakes up in pain and moaning. With the cannonball stuck to his chest, "Looks like I got the worst part of this!"

Robotnik shouted at his lackey, "YOU? YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME! MY WHOLE PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE OCEANS IS DESTROYED!"

Robotnik gets up and takes the chandelier of his head. "But no matter. The hedgehog and everyone else on this forsaken hellish planet will be destroyed! Everything will go! The animals, the forests, cities, oceans... Send for an escape pod!"

Momentarily Robotnik's Underwater Fortress was demolished.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Driving the mini sub to the surface. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie all got out and cheered. "Wanna jam on back to Knothole?" asked Sonic. "Oh you're on, Sonic!" said Sally. As they were about to go back to Knothole, Rotor and Bunnie see the Nasty Hyenas.

"Before we go, look at this!" said Rotor. They all see the Nasty Hyenas. This time the gang were making a stew. About to add another pangolin, bat, and a snake then Sonic stops them. "Hold it right there, pals!"

"Who do you think you are?" asked one of the Hyenas. "Are you aware that your stew here caused this 91-divoc virus?" Sally tells the gang. "Really? Gee. We didn't know. We always put snakes, bats, and pangolins in our soups and stews."

"Well before the virus gets a second wave we suggest you add something better to your soups and stews!" said Rotor. "What else is there?" asked another Nasty Hyena.

"Well, for starters why not make some chili for chili dogs instead?" asked Sonic. "Yes, it'll be all for the best if you stop putting snakes, bats or whatever in your foods!" said Sally. "Wouldn't hurt for y'all to do some good for once in your lives!" Bunnie said. Sally says, "As Princess of Mobius, I hereby ban the use of bats, snakes, pangolins, and any other exotic creature with no power of speech for anyone here to eat."

"Way past cool, Sal! I'd listen to her if I were you!" said Sonic. "We just saved some ocean animals from a terrible fate then we come back to see you guys do this? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" said Rotor.

"Ah think we told them good enough." said Bunnie. Sonic runs back to Knothole with Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor on his back. The Nasty Hyenas feel deep shame for what they did. "We caused the virus. So let's try to find a cure." "Just as the rabbit said. We can do some good!"

Back in Knothole. Sonic is playing a tune on his guitar. Sally walks up to him. "You rock there, Sonic!" "You really think so?" asks Sonic. "Hmmm, maybe a little." teased Sally. "A little? Don't you think I'm..." Sonic and Sally flirt with each other as Rotor and Bunnie watch them as laugh. "There they go again!" Rotor said.

"Hey, sugah? What do you think will happen to Robotnik now that he's back on the surface?" asked Bunnie.

"Hopefully permenant lockdown!" Rotor answers Bunnie.

In Robotropolis. Robotnik has his SWATBots carry in supplies. Everything from food, computers, and any other sorts of techology. Robotnik was now on full on survivor mode acting like a doomsday prepper.

Snively asks, "Sir, does this mean we can never go outside again?"

"That's exactly what it seems Snively! No more going outside!" said Robotnik.

"What about with a mask and gloves?" asks Snively.

"NOT EVEN THEN! From now on the SWATBots, workerbots, and roboticized animals will be doing the missions I send them on!" Robotnik implied.

"That goes over there! No there! No right there..." Robotnik shouted at this robot armies.

"How long will this be. Being stuck here sir?" asked Snively. "Perhaps for all eterntity!" answered Robotnik. "How about a vaccine for this virus?" asked Snively. "That won't happen for another 100 years..." Robotnik tells his lackey. Slumping to the floor Snively screams and cries in frustration. "IS THERE ANY END TO THIS VIRUS SIR?" Robotnik slaps him as an exterior of Robotropolis is shown. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! NOW GET UP AND HELP ME STORE AWAY SOME SUPPLIES! I never liked going out anyway!" "Right away, sir!"


End file.
